City Of Delusion
by Niknakz93
Summary: :AU: In 1878, Magnus is wrongfully imprisoned for a murder he did not commit. Present day, Alec finds himself in charge of guarding a certain warlock. What happens when release day arrives and the same warlock is thrown into his care? More importantly, is he even safe to be let out... -Malec- M for dark themes and later lemons.


**City of Delusion.**

_Well, it's Malec time. Do love them so much, and I wanted to write an idea that's unique. Plus it's going to be a tad on the dark side. So… I hope you like this? I was quite nervous about uploading this. Heh. Only a quick flashback this chapter before the actual story, so do you want to read more? Reviews would be very much loved and encouraged. Thank you and do drop one? ^-^_

* * *

**1878, Alicante.**

_The warlock just sat there silently in his bounds, eyes closed with midnight hair shrouding them. He hadn't opened his eyes since he'd been led from his chamber deep within the Gard. What was the point in resisting? They'd decided for themselves what had happened. He was sure. No amount of pleading or begging would make them change their minds. And if they thought Magnus Bane himself was going to lower himself to _begging _like some common criminal, __they had another thing coming. __He would have argued his case, but there was no point. The moment that boy had died in his house, the blame was shifted onto him._

_He was doomed._

_A chair scraped back as the Council fell in, voices low, getting ready to pass his sentence. _Their divine judgement_ Magnus had joked internally to himself. _

"_State your name for the Council."_

_He finally opened his eyes, slowly as if he had all the time in the world. The warlock looked up with his gaze unwavering, fixing themselves upon the Inquisitor that was staring at him as if he was made of shit. After a long pause, saying nothing in response to his words, the Inquisitor asked again, placing his hands upon the surface of his smooth mahogany desk, voice harsh._

"_State your name for the Council, Downworlder."_

_The warlock straightened up, holding his head high and proud as he simply went "Magnus Bane."_

"_Magnus Bane. On the fourth of October, 1878 did you, or did you not receive a visit from one William Herondale?"_

"_I did."_

"_And did you, or did you not raise a demon on his behalf?"_

"_I did."_

"_And did you complete the summoning? Was the demon raised and contained correctly?"_

"_The demon was. William Hero-"_

"_You accept responsibility for his death?"_

_Magnus frowned lightly and found words slipping from his tongue before he could stop them. "I did not kill William Herondale. He ran into the pentagram, right into the mouth of the demon. I had no time to stop him."_

_The Inquisitor snorted lightly. "Was Herondale a friend of yours? An acquaintance?"_

"_We simply knew each other. Nothing out of the ordinary. He came to me asking for help, I gave him it. Had I known that he would have met his demise in my own home, I would have refused his request."_

_There was silence and the Inquisitor glanced around, simply going with his voice raised, strong. "Those who think the restrained innocent, please stand."_

_Magnus looked up from his seat and around, his heart in his mouth. They couldn't think him guilty. It was simply impossible. He hadn't killed Will. It was the boy that had responded to the demon Marbas's taunts and ran into the pentagram, only to be struck by the demons stinger. Magnus had tried to save him, but it was simply too late- the venom spread through the boys body and he died in his arms._

_James Carstairs had arrived on his doorstep, a hand over his heart and eyes wide in horror and shock. Magnus didn't have to guess what had happened- the parabatai connection he had with Will had been severed and it had jolted him. He had tears streaming down his face, his hands shaking as he fell to his knees next to Will and drew him into his arms, sobbing his heart out into his chest. As if his reason for living was no more._

_It felt like a part of him had died._

_Tessa had said nothing. Utterly nothing at all. The silence was so much more worse than Jem's tears._

_But even she and Jem knew Magnus was innocent. They knew William and his antics. Since Tessa was a warlock, her claims that Magnus was innocent had been dismissed. Jem's too since they claimed he was in mourning and not thinking straight._

_Magnus stared in shock at the Inquisitor as the sentence was passed._

_Guilty._

_He was guilty._

_Guilty of what?_

_He could barely even hear his own thoughts as he was dragged to his feet, hearing his sentence._

"_Magnus Bane, you are sentenced to a hundred and thirty five years imprisoned in the deepest part of the Gard. Stripped of your powers. Reduced to an Ifrit."_

_Magnus felt sick. So sick he stopped dead as they tried to drag him out, anger building up inside him like a wildfire. A snarl of intense rage escaped him and he snapped "I did nothing. You utter and complete Shadowhunter _bastards-!_ As another Shadowhunter went to grab his arm that was chained tightly together, he kicked him directly in the kneecap, the metal around his wrists snapping apart as the magic exploded from him in his rage, smashing the Shadowhunters back into the surrounding walls with crunches echoing around the room. Magnus turned on the Inquisitor with his eyes blazing in sheer anger, raising his hand and closing it with his nostrils flared, ignoring the flashes of blue that were building up within his palm. The Inquisitor had his hands around his neck, eyes wide in agony as the air was choked from him._

_But then something hit Magnus hard over the back of the head and everything drained to black._

* * *

_When Magnus woke up, he found himself shrouded in darkness. The back of his head throbbed painfully. Stumbling to his feet, he reached out blindly with his hands and found himself jolting backwards in pain as something burnt his hand. A pause and he lit up his palm with a crackle of blue sparks, staring around his prison with his blood running cold, the blue in his palm that was lighting up the stone walls and dull metal bars that were no doubt spelled in some way to prevent him from escaping started to dim as the horror finally washed over him. _

_He was stuck here for how long was it? _

_A hundred and thirty five years-?_

_For something that wasn't even his own fault?_

_Magnus felt his hand shake of its own accord as his back hit the wall, sliding down it to sit against the rough wall, not caring that it and the floor was cold and damp. This wasn't possible. His breathing quickened in fear as he understood that he was stuck in this place. There was no way out, and no escape. Magic couldn't save him this time._

_"Why couldn't they have just killed me?" Magnus whispered to himself, voice echoing off the walls, a shiver from the cold creeping down his spine. There was a blanket on the narrow bed pushed against the wall, but he couldn't make himself move. It was like he was frozen to the spot he was sat in fear. _

_Magnus glanced down at what he was wearing, squinting lightly through the shadows as he found it was a simple grey shirt and matching trousers. Nothing elaborate. Just enough to keep him warm he guessed. His hair was lank and hanging in his eyes. _

_"Killing me would have been too kind." He told himself in a dull, emotionless voice. Magnus wasn't one to give up hope in any situation, but even he couldn't see any light at the end of the long, long tunnel. Just shadows and misery. By the time he was let out, the world would be a different place. He would be a different person._

_The light in his hand went out, plunging him back into the darkness once more._

**-Review pretty please? ^-^**


End file.
